Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a technical field of furniture and, more particularly, relates to a combined table-umbrella.
Description of Related Art
In daily life, people use furniture such as tables and umbrellas. However, the tables used at home generally have a few single functions such as dining, holding things and conversation without any special functions when used. Similarly, outdoor umbrellas just have a single function of keeping off the sun or rain. The outdoor umbrellas are usually used in combination with the tables. However, the existing combined table-umbrella is just a simple combination of a table and an umbrella, without any new changes in functions. It just puts the table's function of holding things and umbrella's function of keeping off the sun and rain together, so that the functions are too simple to bring convenience to users.